Blame it on the Television
by takefourmoments
Summary: When Harry ignores Ginny for the television repeatedly, Ginny gets sick of it and kicks him out. Now, she is crying over stupid messages as she trys to stay sane without him, while Harry is drinking his hurt away and trowing pictures around. And it's the


_Yes, this story has been on her before. But Fan fiction deleted it because of the lyrics in it. So, I've taken them out. Here is you a none lyricy (that's not a word) story. _

**

* * *

**

**Blame it on the Television.**

**

* * *

**

"Harry, I need some time away from you." Ginny said with her head bowed. Harry nodded his head nonchalantly from his seat on the couch.

"Yea, Whatever sweetie." He said distracted by the television.

"Harry! I just told you I want to break up and you say whatever?" He waved his hand in agreement to whatever she said. Ginny swore and stood in front of the television. Blocking his view.

"Ginny! Move." Her said glaring up at her. This is how it had been for the past year or so. They had starting living together a few months after school had let out for her. They had been going steady at the time and were thinking of marriage. Then, Harry seemed to drift off. He never paid attention to her when she talked to him. And she was sick of it.

"Have you even been listening to me?" Ginny asked her tone sharp.

"Of course I have..." He smiled, using the charm that used to make her swoon. It was useless now. "Now, Can you move?"

"Okay, Harry. If you have been listening, then what did I say?" Her eyes were now slits. Harry looked to the side sheepishly. Then he sighed and grabbed her hands. She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Alright then..." Harry sat up straighter on the couch. "What did you say Gin?"

"Harry..." Ginny bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

"Gin?" He asked, worry in his voice at the sight of her tears. "What 's wrong?"

"I think..." She swallowed her tears. "I think we need a break." Ginny stared at him as his eyes got wide and he paled. He stood up quickly from his seat and grabbed her shoulders.

"You don't mean that!" He said softly. Ginny nodded her head against his statement.

"Yes I do. I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do it? Do what? Be with me? Ginny this absurd." He pulled her against him. "Ginny, I-" She pushed away quickly.

"Don't say it. I want you out. Now." She pointed to the door and turned her back. She missed the intense look of pain on his face as he headed towards the bedroom.

"I guess..." He clenched his fists and took a breath. "I guess I will go pack my stuff."

"Yea..." She whispered softly and kept her back turned as he walked to their bedroom. She walked to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands. This was it. She knew it. There was no turning back for her this time. She had to be strong. She couldn't keep letting him treat her like he was.

A few moments later, Harry walked out of the bedroom with a duffel bag.

"I'm just going to take this stuff for now. Some clothes and my toothbrush and stuff. I will come back to get the rest later."

"That's...fine." Ginny stood off the couch and walked to the door, holding it open for him. "Goodbye Harry."

"Ginny..." Harry walked towards her and the door. "This is what you want?" Ginny nodded. "Alright..." He bent a small ways and kissed her forehead. "Bye Gin."

She let the door close behind him and the leaned her back on it, sliding to the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks and she knew that this wasn't what she wanted. But it was the only way she could think of to get him to notice her. To stop ignoring her. But she missed him already...

-

Three weeks later, Harry sat at The Leaky Cauldron with Ron drinking a butterbeer. It was only the fifth time he had really been anywhere since the day Ginny booted him out. The days went by slow and were so painful that he didn't now how to take it.

He had secluded his self to his hotel room the first week, feeling he didn't deserve anything. He had lost Ginny The best thing he ever had.

The first day he had been gone, He had called her and left his hotel number on the answering machine. He still hadn't gone to get the rest of his stuff. He couldn't do it, knowing that he didn't want to be gone from her life completely.

"Harry?"Ron's voice brought him back to the present.

"Yea?" He asked shaking his head.

"I have to go. I'm meeting Hermione in a few minutes." Ron stood from the table. Harry did the same.

"Right." He ran his hands threw his hair. "Thanks for coming, Ron. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Anytime mate." Ron patted his shoulder. "Hope things get better with my sister."

"Me to..." He said softly as Ron apparated with a small 'pop'. Harry sat back down at the table and signaled the waiter.

"Can I get something a tad stronger than this?" Harry asked pointing to the cup of empty butterbeer. The waiter nodded and took his glass.

"Yes, sir." Harry watched the waiters retreating back. He had asked Ron to meet him here so he could talk to someone about Ginny. Ron had come up with the obvious conclusion that Ginny was sick of being ignored. Well, duh. Harry realized that. He just didn't know what to do about it. When he had asked Ron, Ron had shrugged his shoulders and told him that he needed to solve this one on his own.

The waiter clunked the drink down on the table and Harry jumped.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter. Didn't mean to give you the frights."

"It's...it's fine." He nodded and then took off to help someone else. Harry sipped the drink. It was good...but it wouldn't help him solve this either. He shrugged at that. Oh well. He would figure it out later. Right now, he was going to drink his misery away.

-

"_Ginny, It's me, Harry. I'm at the Hotel a couple blocks away. I'm...I'm going to give you the number just in case you need something. It's 555-8765. I know you most likely won't call but...just in case. Oh and Ginny? I love you."_

Ginny threw her newest tissue into the growing pile on her floor and pressed the rewind button on her answering machine and let it play again. She missed him so much. It had been three weeks since that night. And Ginny was still hurting.

But what did she expect? She loved him, but she made him leave. It wasn't going to feel good.

"_...Oh, and Ginny? I love you." _She sighed as she hit rewind again. Rewinding the message over and over was pitiful really, she knew it. But, it helped her pain a little. Even if she wasn't sure whether or not he was being truthful when he said he loved her.

But she did. Love him, that is. So much that it was crazy. Before she had a chance to push play again, her doorbell rung and she sat her answering machine down with a sigh. Standing, she glanced towards the machine, with one last regretful look and answered her door.

"Hey Hermione." She moved from the doorway so Hermione could come in. But Hermione stood rooted in her spot, staring at Ginny her mouth agape.

"Ginny...what happen? You look like crap!" Hermione finally moved and came in. Ginny smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny shut the door. Hermione glared over her shoulder.

"I'm serious. What happen?" She took a seat on the couch and Ginny sat back on the floor with her tissues and answering machine. She stared at Hermione as the tears filled her eyes again.

"I kicked Harry out." Ginny said sadly, wiping a tear from her eye. Hermione gasped.

"When! Why?"

"Three weeks ago today."

"And I'm just now hearing about this?" Hermione asked angrily. Ginny looked at her sheepishly.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems." Hermione moved off the couch to sit by her.

"Ginny, your my best friend, not to mention my sister in-law. Your problems are my problems. Now tell me about it."

"It's not much really." Ginny sniffed. "I just got sick of him ignoring me all the time. I also am ready to start a family. He doesn't seem to be ready for that."

"Did you ask him?"

"No..."

"Then how do you know?" Hermione handed her a tissue as the tears filled her eyes.

"I don't...but, Hermione! He doesn't even seem interested in me as a person anymore. I don't even know if he loves me at all anymore. He was always so distant and he seemed cold towards me."

"Ginny..." Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I know that Harry still loves you. He always will."

"How do you know?"

"I mean I don't i know /i . But...the way he used to look at you and talk to you. Ginny, no one just loses the love you all have."

"He says he still loves me..." Ginny whispered quietly.

"You've...talked to him?"

"No." Ginny reached next to her and pressed play. Hermione listened with a small smile on her face.

"See?" Hermione asked when it was over.

"Uh...no." Ginny looked at her puzzled.

"It's in the tone he uses. He loves you as much as he did the moment he told you so for the first time. If not, then more." Hermione squeezed her shoulders in reassurance.

"So what should I do?" Ginny asked, the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

"No idea. But I have to use the bathroom. Be right back." Hermione hopped up and walked to Ginny's bathroom. Ginny stared at her phone and dialed Harry's number.

It rang. And rang. That's all it did was ring. Ginny listened to the stupid think ring until Hermione came out of the restroom. Then she her eyes got wide and she slammed the phone down. Hermione just smiled.

"I have to be going Gin. Meeting Ron in a few minutes." Hermione smiled when Ginny stood, a blush still covering her cheeks, and hugged her.

"Thanks for listening Hermione." Ginny said as she pulled away.

"Your welcome. I hope things get better for you two...or at least he picks up next time"

"Yea..." Hermione smiled and was gone with a tiny 'pop'.

-

When Hermione arrived at her house to meet with Ron, her husband sat on the couch his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He looked up when she cleared her thoart and his frown slowly disappeared.

Ron stood and they embraced.

"You'll never guess who I just got back from seeing." Ron said when they broke apart, anger tinting his voice.

"Harry." Hermione said with a smile. Pulling Ron over tot he couch and sitting down.

"I always knew you were smart." Ron smiled. "Guess what he asked me to meet him for. What he wanted to talk about."

"Him and Ginny broke up." Hermione laughed when Ron just stared at her.

"That's scary Hermione."

"I just got back from your sisters you dolt." Hermione laughed again and Ron smiled.

"Ha! So your not as smart as you seem!" Ron proclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think about this Harry/Ginny problem they have gotten themsleves into?"

"I think Harry is a bloody idiot." Ron answered clinching his fists.

"He's lucky we were in a public place or I would have bloody well smashed his face in." Ron set off on a anger rambling. "Treating my sister like that. Ignoreing her all the time. He really is lucky that he-"

"Ron!" Hermione barked when his ramblings continued. "Stop and think for a minute. Don't you think Harry is going through enough without you beating him up?"

"I guess...but still, Hermione." Ron said after thinking for a few minutes.

"I know Ron. But if Harry was doing as bad as Ginny is. Then I am sure he doesn't need it."

"Yea..." Ron bowed his head and thought. "Hermione?" He said after a few more minutes. "Do you think there is anything we can do?" Hermione smiled in response.

"I was hoping you would suggest that. I was thinking that just making them see each other, briefly of course, that it would make them see how idiotic it all is."

"Yea! It will work." Ron said loudly in excitement. Hermione laughed.

"So, how was your day otherwise?"

-

Hours after Ron left, Harry apparated back to his hotel. He was fully intoxicated and could barely walk. He threw him self on his bed, landing on his back. He stared at the ceiling.

He had never gotten drunk before. This was all Ginny's fault. All her fault. She kicked him out. She was the one who didn't seem to love him anymore. She was the one who made him go and get drunk. All her.

Harry reached over and grabbed the picture that he knew was lying on the nightstand. It was Ginny, on their first anniversary. They had been dating for a year and he was so madly in love with her then. He still was.

They had gone to a beach that day. And Ginny had been so happy. In the picture, it showed. She was simply waving at the camera, standing in the sand with the beach behind her. She was beautiful.

When he had gotten the picture developed he had put it in a expensive glass frame and sat it on his nightstand at their house. It was one of the few things he brought with him when he left that night.

Now, without even glancing at the picture he tossed it a crossed the room like a baseball and watched it shatter. It had landed right side up, the glass in multiple small pieces.

"Shit." Harry shook his head and sat up. He was such an idiot. None of this was her fault. It was all his. His and that damned television. He was the one who had done the ignoring. He had ruined what they had. He was the one who couldn't stop watching the television.

He jumped from his bed and walked quickly to the picture, avoiding pieces of the glass that had gotten flung across the floor when the frame had shattered. With gentle hands he picked up the picture and sat on the edge of his bed.

The before smiling Ginny, now had her arms crossed and was frowning.

"I'm so sorry Gin." He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for throwing her, or for ignoring her. Or both. But when the picture Ginny smiled and began waving again, Harry burst into tears.

Harry wiped away the still flowing tears and walked to his nightstand. Opening the small drawer he placed her picture inside it. Maybe it was time to move on.

Harry shook his head sadly as he closed the drawer. He must have been standing to long because his drunken feet couldn't take it anymore. So he laid on his bed, with his face down and let his tears soak up the pillow.

-

Hours after Hermione left, Ginny sat in her bedroom...well...her and Harry's old bedroom and stared at a picture. It was of Harry on the day the bought this house. He was standing in front of it with a stubborn look on his face. He hated to get in pictures and had no idea why she had to take one of him in front of the new house.

But his stubborn look, made him look absolutely adorable. He had his arms crossed and his hair was blowing in the small breeze. He had a half-smile on his face and his eyes were slits against the sun.

She ran her hands over the picture. Then she reached over and grabbed the cordless off her nightstand. She was going to try again. This time if he didn't answer, she was giving up.

But the phone only rang. A tear slipped through her eyelash as she hung up the phone.

Where could he possibly be? She knew he wasn't with Ron, considering Ron was with Hermione. So Harry had to be alone...or with another girl...

Ginny angrily brushed away another tear and slipped the picture into her nightstand drawer. She wasn't even going to consider thinking of him with someone else. But this was it. She was giving up.

A week later, Hermione barged into Ginny's house.

"Ginny! Get up. Now!" Ginny rolled out of bed at Hermione's yells. Literally.

"Ow..." She sat up on the floor and rubbed her back. Hermione appeared in her doorway. "What do you want?"

"Get up."

"Why?" She asked with a groan.

"Because. I am getting you out of this house. So get up and get in the shower. Now. I will make breakfast while your doing it."

"But..." Ginny stood and stretched rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No buts. Go." Hermione pointed out into the hall and then with a sigh Ginny obeyed. Hermione followed her out. "I brought clothes for you with me. They are in the bathroom. Put them on" Then she pushed Ginny in the bathroom and shut the door.

Twenty minutes, 2 cups of coffee and a plate a breakfast later, Ginny was ready to go. To where...she had no idea.

"Hermione...where are we going?" Ginny asked after she finished her food.

"Church."

"Church?"

"Yes."

"But...why?" Ginny stared at her confused. Hermione stopped washing the dishes and stared back.

"You know...I have no idea why. Just because." Hermione grinned and Ginny saw something flash in her eye. Then she knew, Hermione had alter motives. Ginny groaned. This was going to suck.

Instead of apparating like Ginny thought they would, they walked. There was a small breeze and it help cool down the hot morning. Ginny and Hermione kept small talk going the whole time they were walking, Hermione having that sneaky grin the whole time.

Ginny soon decided to ignore it.

"So, Hermione. How is the job going?" Hermione took over Professor Binns job and taught a more interesting version of History of Magic. On the summer's she worked part time as a writer for the Daily Prophet.

"Great."

"That's good..." Ginny's voice faded and she stared start ahead. Walking towards them was Ron and Harry. She now knew Hermione's alter motive. Evil Witch. Ginny glared at her from the corner of her eye. The last thing she wanted to do was see Harry.

But Harry looked great. He was as handsome as ever. He looked as he had the day she kicked him out. Only happier.

_Okay, Gin. _She scolded herself. _Play it cool. Pretend seeing him doesn't faze you. Have the upper hand in this situation._

When Harry turned his head from Ron, he noticed her and she could have sworn his smile faltered. But it was so brief that she wasn't sure. Ginny hadn't noticed she had stopped walking until she felt Hermione's small tug on her sleeve.

The four of them meet half way. Ron and Hermione greeted each other with a kiss on the lips. Ginny, playing it cool, walked close to Harry and hugged him gently.

"Hey, Harry." Her heart was beating so hard she was surprised he didn't feel it through her chest.

"Hey, Gin. Long time. How's it going?" His voice was calm and steady as he gave her a small hug in return.

-

Harry had no idea how his voice had come out sounding so calm. Because calm, he wasn't. His pulse was racing and his mind fuzzy. His palms had even began to sweat. That was a bad trait he had gotten over a long time ago. Or so he thought.

"Um..." She muttered as they pulled away. "wonderful."

"Really?" There was no way. Not when he was feeling like he was crashing and burning without her. So he lied. "Mine to."

"Oh..." Ginny smiled but it didn't seem to meet her eyes.

"Yea..." Harry mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Oh! I saw Malfoy the other day. He was with some little boy. Who happened to look as evil and stuck up as him." Ginny smiled slightly.

"You think it was his kid?" Harry was now smiling to.

"Yea...guess the broom stick thing didn't really work. Although, he was walking funny." They both burst out laughing over a prank they had pulled when they were still in school. It was nice for Harry, to laugh with her again.

Once their laughter subsided, a awkward silence fell over them.

Ginny shuffled her foot on the ground trying to ignore it. She wanted to mention the house. She wanted to tell him how cold and lonely it was there without him.

But she couldn't not when he seemed so happy without her. Not when she wasn't sure if he wanted to come home. Hermione must of noticed the tension between the two of them, because she came to Ginny's rescue.

"We have to be going soon, Gin." Hermione said from her far right, were her and Ron had drifted to.

"Okay. I have to go Harry..."

"Yea...Where you going?"

"Church." She said with a shrug telling him not to ask why.

"I see."

"You and Ron going some where?"

"Yea...The Leaky Cauldron."

"Well...I will see you later then." She once again reached up to hug him. This time for her own benefit. One last touch...she didn't know how long till she would see him again.

The hug lasted longer than it should have and they both noticed it but neither mentioned it, as Ginny turned to go, giving her brother a hug first.

-

Harry watched Ginny walk away until she turned the corner. She had asked him where he was going, his answer being The Leaky Cauldron. Yep that's right. So he could get drunk and take his mind off her once again.

A noise coming from his right made him look over. Ron was doubled over in laughter. Harry conked him on the head.

"Shut up you prat." Harry said with a smile. Ron snickered once more and then stood up straight.

"Sorry mate. You and my sister are still so ga-ga over each other that it's hilarious. And neither of you seem to realize the other one cares." Ron shook his head and folded his arms. Then with a 'pop' was gone. Harry rolled his eyes and the next thing he knew he was in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry joined Ron at a table and they signaled the waiter.

"Your crazy, Ron." Harry said when they had ordered their drinks. "I will fully admit that I'm still bloody in love with your sister. But she seems to be getting on just fine without me."

"And your calling me the crazy one..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, catching every word.

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing." Ron shook his head and took a chug of his drink. Harry did the same.

What could Ron have meant? There was no way Ginny still loved him...was there? She kicked him out. _So_ doesn't that make her over him? Doesn't it?

Not necessarily...But no matter what it was, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And tonight, the alcohol wasn't working like ti usually did.

-

Ginny sat in church that night, with Harry running through her mind. No matter how many church hymns she sung. Or how many passages from the bible she read, he wouldn't seem to go away.

And it wasn't really bothering Ginny Thinking about Harry was...nice to her. It made her feel happy and joyful. For some odd reason made her feel loved. Ginny glanced over at Hermione from the corner of her eye. Her bushy haired friend, was bobbing her head to the beat of the latest hymn and muttering words, her eyes closed.

Ginny poked her in the side. Hermione jumped.

"Hermione?"

"Ow..." she rubbed her side. "What?"

"Do you think that Harry still loves me?" She whispered.

"Of course I do. I told you that a long time ago. You wouldn't believe me. Remember?" Hermione shut her eyes back and began bobbing her head again.

"Oh...right."

So, according to Hermione, Harry still loved her. So if Harry loved her, why were they going through this torture? That's what it was. Pure and simple torture.

Then it hit her. They were doing this, because _she_ kicked Harry out of the house. She made him leave. Not that it wasn't the right thing to do. But maybe the only was to get him to come back, was for her to tell him he can.

She then knew that was what she had to do. She had to tell Harry to come home.

-

The next day Harry awoke with a pounding head ache. With a roan he rolled from his back to his stomach.

"Wand..." He mumbled to himself. Where did he put that stupid thing? Then it struck him. In the night stand drawer. He pulled open the drawer and successfully found his wand.

With a triumphant yell he quickly sat up and circled his wand in front of his head. His headache immediately disappeared and Harry sighed in relief. Then he looked down into the nightstand drawer and saw...the picture.

Ginny still looked as beautiful in it as she did the last time he looked at it. But just looking at it made his heart twinge in pain. He missed her. He missed them.

He knew instantly what he had to do. He had to change. How he acted and he knew he could. Because he wants her back so badly.

He reached across his bed for the phone...but got a busy signal.

-

Ginny woke up the next morning and got a cup of coffee. Today was the day. She was going to get Harry back.

After drinking her two daily cups of coffee, she walked into her room and opened her nightstand drawer pulling out Harry's picture. He still looked as stubborn as always with his half smile and crossed arms.

She slipped the picture into her pocket for comfort and the sipped another drink of her coffee. She could do this. _Would _do this.

Sitting down her coffee she smiled into her bedroom mirror. And her smile faltered.

What if Hermione was wrong. What if Harry really didn't love her. She instantly shook her head. None of that. She had to be fully confident. She sat back on her bed and played with her hair for a few moments. Then she grabbed the phone and called Harry's...and got a busy signal.

She slammed the phone onto the hook and swore. Get off the phone you bloody idiot so I can call and tell you I love you...

A few minutes later she tried calling again, but no one answered. She glared at her phone. How could his number be busy then five seconds later than have no one answer? It didn't fit. So she tried again. Same thing. No one answered.

Maybe there was something wrong with her telephone...

She picked up the cordless and shook it. Then tried to call again. When she got no answer again, she began to threaten her phone. Telling it that if it didn't make him answer she would...well...take it apart.

Once more she called and the same thing happened. Just as she was beginning to put her plan's in to action, her doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." She whispered evilly as she sat her phone down. She ran her hands threw her hair and then stomped to the door. This person better have a good reason for bothering her.

"This better be important." she said loudly through the wood as she unlatched the lock. "I was in the middle of a serious phone bea-"

She was cut off when the person at her door pulled her to them and brushed his lips a crossed hers.

"Harry..." She murmured softly then brought her lips back up to his. The passion she thought was gone? Oh boy was it still there.

"Gin." He pushed her inside and shut the door with his foot. His breath was coming out short. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her again. He broke this kiss off and laid his forehead on the wall next to hers.

"Harry?" Ginny muttered after getting her breath.

"I tried to call. You phone was busy." He kissed her temple.

"I tried calling too. Your line was also busy." Ginny smiled at the irony of it.

"Why were you calling?"

Ginny avoided answering that by throwing the question back at him. "Why were _you _calling?" Harry let go of her and paced a few steps and the turned back around to face her.

"I wanted...I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He said looking her in the eye.

"Sorry?"

"Yea...for ever ignoring you. Or not treating you like I should have. I never really meant to. I would just get so into the television program. I guess I'm easily distracted by them things..." He shrugged. "I would say we shouldn just blame this whole thing on the T.V., but, I am at fault."

"Harry, I-"

"No, wait." He cut her off and Ginny's eyebrow's scrunched together. "I want you to know that I can change. And I will. If it will help us stay together I will anything you want me to be. I'll change anything."

"Harry..."

"Just let me come home." Harry looked so afraid. Looked so vulnerable.

"Harry, you asked me why I called. Do you still want to know?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry nodded. "I was calling to say that I loved you. That I wanted you home, television, or no television, I just wanted you here with me." Ginny smiled and Harry's relieved sigh.

But then he shook his head, confusing her. "No?"

"No. It's not good enough." Harry had that stubborn look in his eye, like he had in the picture. "I want more." Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean…you want more?"

"Oh...just..." Harry got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "you?" Ginny laughed softly and opened the box.

"Yes." She whispered bending down to his level and kissing him.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love this ring." She joked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Going back to read this, it makes me see how much more…advanced my writing is now. I…really wasn't that good. Hah. Still ain't. But the writing is better now, in my newer stories._

_I didn't want to change much though, it would take away the…not-advanced ness of the story._

_Thanks for reading. Review?  
Ashley_


End file.
